Kazuki Sings
by meteordehyde
Summary: Hihara Kazuki sings a song to Hino Kahoko. Inspired from Taylor Swift’s song.


**Kazuki Sings**

Note: I don't own La Corda , I'm just an avid fan {like you all out there}

Summary: Hihara Kazuki sings a song to Hino Kahoko. Inspired from Taylor Swift's song.

********

"Kaho-chan, how's practice?"

The redhead turned towards the source of the question. To his dismay, Hihara's eyes caught Hino's reddish eyes. _Has she been crying? Bu…but why? What did Tsuchiura-kun do? Or rather, what DID Tsukimori-kun do to make his beloved girl cry like that?_

"Di…did something happen?"

Hino wiped her tears and shook her head.

"iie…gomen…I'm such a mess…"

"Oi, Kaho-chan. I know you too well. You don't have to lie to me. Something did happen."

To his surprise, Hino ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"I…I saw Len…with another girl…and…and…."

"And?"

"And he told me that she's far better than I'll ever be, whether as a musician…or as his girlfriend."

_Baka Tsukimori_. Now, Hihara seem to sound like Tuschiura.

"That was a fast break-up, huh"

"Eh?"

"Well, I don't want to punch him or to get even with him or something, but…he's too much, you know? Did you ever realize that from the start?"

"Realize what?"

"That…that you were never meant for each other."

Hino released herself from the embrace and looked up to Hihara's eyes, searching for something regarding what he had just said.

"Nani?"

However, instead of an answer, Hihara suddenly held Hino's hand and led her towards Lili's statue, where he suddenly sung something familiarly true.

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset  
He's going off about something that you said  
'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like  
And he'll never know your story like I do

But he wears tuxedo, I wear T-shirts  
He's Concours Champion and I'm in the mid-place  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with an Ice Berg like that?

He wears formal shoes, I wear sneakers  
He's Concours Champion and I'm in the mid-place  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember me driving to your house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

"Is…is that for me?"

Hihara nodded without looking at her. He feared what he should see in Hino's eyes; he might get hurt if he know she didn't like it. To his surprise, Hino hugged him tight, then kissed his cheeks, saying,

"Arigatoo, Hihara-senpai…thank you for saving me from so much distress. I wish I'd fallen for you right from the start."

With this reply, Hihara blushed and held her more. And then, tears streamed from his eyes.

"Aishite imasu…Kaho-chan," he whispered.

Hino didn't reply; she blushed at his confession.

THE END


End file.
